The Rutgers/UMDNJ Biotechnology Training Program involves 28 faculty from 8 programs at two Universities. It has been providing graduate training in biotechnology to life scientists and engineers since 1989. A total of 56 students have graduated from the program and 69 have been provided summer internships at industrial research laboratories. This proposal requests nine (9) traineeships from the NIH for student participation in the ongoing training program. The training program guides the students in a unifying curriculum and provides specialized activities such as summer internships, an annual symposium and a seminar series. It benefits new and established faculty carrying out research and teaching in biotechnology and serves as a powerful recruiting tool in attracting outstanding students to the Universities involved. The Universities will provide matching fellowships throughout the grant award. Industrial support has also been obtained for student fellowships and a summer internship program that all students without significant industrial training participate in. We believe the program has successfully developed a broad base of support for a diverse group of outstanding students. The participating graduate programs and departments, together with the Center for Advanced Biotechnology and Medicine, and the Waksman institute, have exceptional facilities for biotechnology research and education. The training helps to meet national needs for personnel trained to apply the tools of engineering and the quantitative sciences to significant research problems in biology. The program has also attracted students from under-represented minorities into the biotechnology field and will continue to do so through this continuing program.